The present invention relates to a deicing and scraping broom for removing ice and snow from vehicle windshields and other surfaces where it is formed. During the winter season, motorists experience much difficulty in removing ice and snow from off the windshield and window glass. In particular, the present invention relates to a high output pump spray dispensing device that allows deicing fluid to flow through the handle of the snow broom causing the ice to melt. The problem with the ice on the vehicle windshield is that it is very hard to remove.